


Christmas Nightmare

by KaoriMori



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Cannibalism, Character Death, Creepy, Dark, Death, Deathfic, Family, Horror, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua está preso em um pesadelo onde a morte acompanha cada passo que ele dá. Será que ele vai conseguir despertar desse pesadelo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinaVioletto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaVioletto/gifts).



> Título baseado na música de Oomph!

_Perdido em um labirinto, seus olhos veem tudo mais escuro que o normal._

_Uma voz chama, o pequeno albino conhece essa voz, mas se sente incapaz de reconhecer._

_É noite, corvos gritam suas maldições ao vento, enquanto ao fundo toca uma suave música de natal._

_“Estou chegando perto” você pensa, mas o que quer encontrar sem se perder?_

_Quanto mais se aproxima de algo mais suas pernas tremem. Aquele caminho é um velho conhecido._

_Como um distante parente do qual você não lembra mais, mas você sabe cada passo que tem de dar._

_Está frio, você observa a neblina e a fumaça que sai de sua própria boca que forma um leve tecido._

_Esquerda, esquerda, direita, esquerda, esquerda, esquerda, direita, direita. Caminho de pedras negras para andar._

 

    

     Killua não sabia o que estava fazendo naquela escuridão completa. Provavelmente sequer se lembrava do seu próprio nome. Estava frio, e uma neblina sombria cobria todo o caminho de forma que podia ver apenas algumas partes mais altas das paredes. A lua estava alta no céu, mas ele olhava para o chão, com medo de pisar em alguma armadilha ou de errar qualquer passo do seu caminho.

     Ele não entendia como podia ser tão paranoico com isso.

     Os passos silenciosos pareciam ecoar em seus ouvidos não importava o quão leve andasse. Tinha a impressão de não comandar os próprios passos, andando como se aquele caminho já estivesse decorado em sua mente desde que tinha nascido. Olhos azuis olhavam para os lados sem descanso mesmo que não pudesse realmente ver nada além de ter impressão de galhos secos grudados pelas paredes de vez em quando e ouvir o grunhido dos corvos.

     Apenas isso e uma escuridão sombria...

     Pelo menos até ouvir um som um pouco atrás de si.

     Ainda não podia reconhecer que tipo de música era, de início, apenas um som suave. À medida que andava o som parecia mudar de direção. Natalina... Era uma melodia natalina. Não sabia bem se podia mesmo chamar de melodia, parecia mais uma caixinha de música. Mas a forma que ela tocava não era exatamente com a felicidade quente do natal.

     Era lenta, sombria e parecia estar quebrada em algumas partes. Às vezes o silêncio dominava até ouvir sons de engrenagem, como se alguém estivesse rodando a manivela para tudo começar novamente. Um arrepio subiu pela espinha, seus pés passando a tremer enquanto hesitava continuar andando. Mas, a partir do momento que havia entrado, a única alternativa era sair.

     Até porque não lembrava mais do caminho de volta.

     Sabia que estava indo na direção certa. Virou para a esquerda duas vezes, à direita três e depois mais duas vezes à esquerda e mais uma à direita antes de chegar a um grande pátio. Ali aquela fumaça branca parecia ficar apenas em volta e tinha uma grande porta no centro. Era feita de madeira rústica, e talhado nele havia cinco desenhos. O coringa no meio e em volta a espada, o copas, o paus, e o ouros.

     Mas a maçaneta era especial. Era grande, um pouco maior do que suas duas mãos juntas. Nela, ao invés de ter duas pessoas como se refletidas um em cima e um embaixo exatamente iguais havia outra imagem. Tinha dois homens um de frente para o outro, um com faixas nos olhos e um que parecia tê-los arrancado. O símbolo de ouros estava entre eles, a forma como os pés e as mãos se encontravam suavemente. Ele tinha a sensação de familiaridade com os dois que via.

_Você quer mesmo entrar aí?_

     A voz ecoou em sua mente novamente. Uma voz suave e sombria de um carinho álgido e nostálgico. A música continuava tocando, dessa vez de todos os lugares como se aos quatro cantos da rosa dos ventres estivesse uma. Elas se misturavam, uma somente o som da manivela rodando, outro no início, um no meio e o último no fim.

_Entre... Entre... Entre..._

     O eco ficou na sua mente e dessa vez não sabia se era real, se estava mesmo escutando ou se novamente era apenas coisa de sua cabeça, mas estava completamente arrepiado. Adrenalina e medo faziam seu coração bater, a respiração descontrolada como se ar tivesse rarefeito demais e indiscutivelmente limitado. Levou ambas as mãos na maçaneta girando-a, e abrindo lentamente.

     Ele não escutou a voz suave que ficou no labirinto.

 

_Caminhe mais um pouco até chegar à casa do demônio._

_Um Valete de Ouros é seu mordomo e ele vai abrir a porta cordialmente._

_Seu estômago é o caminho para visões do qual nunca se esquecerá de um sagrado matrimônio_

_E é o início de sua tristeza e arrependimento. O caminho que decidiu trilhar está à sua frente._


	2. Kill Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título Baseado na música Kill Me Heal Me - Skillet

_O Valete de copas te acompanha por todo o caminho._

_Seu mestre é culto e espera que você chegue na hora certa para a festa do chá._

_Todos os corvos assustadoramente estão quietos em seu ninho._

_Por algum motivo você não quer ir para lá._

_“Os outros convidados já chegaram” ele diz, solerte, sem esperar nenhuma resposta sua._

_No fim da trilha de ouros você vê uma mesinha em um jardim de rosas mortas e espinhos mortais._

_Não, elas estão vivas, mas suas cores são cadavéricas, uma beleza nua e crua._

_Sentado está um convidado de costas os cabelos loiros podem ser visto, mas os olhos jamais._

_“Seja bem vindo à minha festa do chá” O homem de negro diz. Olhos negros, cabelos negros._

_Ele é o dono da festa, e te convida para se sentar. A cruz na testa pode facilmente ser reconhecida._

_Você o conhece, conhece os dois e seu coração para. Seu corpo desaba, a distância parecem metros._

_É apenas alguns centímetros. “Não tenha medo. Venha para o chá. Seu amigo serve sua vida.”_

     Não esperava encontrar outro caminho depois da porta. Aquele não era mais um labirinto, mas sim parecia um jardim de uma grande casa com um caminho dourado embaixo de seus pés. As árvores eram altas, e Killua podia ver várias cordas amarradas em todas elas. Não cordas normais, mas sim umas que faziam seu corpo petrificar só com a ideia de estar em uma delas. Antigamente para condenação, atualmente chamadas de cordas de suicídio. Os corvos pareciam dormir em vários dos galhos. Todos de olhos fechados, sequer notavam a presença do garoto.

     Sentiu como se o sangue tivesse congelado em seu corpo.

     O caminho era comprido e parecia incapaz de ver o fim até chegar em uma encruzilhada e por piscar em um momento já estava dentro de uma mansão. Na verdade no jardim de uma. Olhou em volta, sem saber bem como tinha entrado lá. Ele parou por um tempo. Não queria continuar aquele caminho. Algo lhe dizia que não ia gostar do que ia ver e seus instintos nunca estavam errados.

     Continuou andando, para um local onde tinha uma mesa redonda pequena. Estava forrada com uma renda negra e azul, belas, com imagens de rosas. Haviam lírios aranha vermelha enfeitando e podia ver duas silhuetas sentados nela. Uma loira de cabelos curtos, vestida com um vestido Lolita vermelho, uma das mãos, com uma bela luva de renda, estava colocada delicadamente no braço da cadeira. O homem de cabelos perfeitamente jogados para trás, sem nenhum fio fora do lugar, usando um elegante terno bondage, aberto, deixando o peito à mostra enquanto lia seu livro.

     O homem sorriu, chamando-o para perto silenciosamente. Killua ficou parado, analisando várias formas de fugir, mas algo naquela menina loira o fazia desejar se aproximar. Uma vontade que fazia o sangue formigar na veia e os pés se moverem cada vez mais para perto. Engoliu seco ao se sentar, finalmente os olhos azuis olhando para a jovem.

     Porém, seu corpo não conseguiu se manter sobre a cadeira.

     Com um impulso se jogou para trás, indo a maior distância que o choque lhe permitiu. “Ela” Era um homem, e da mesma forma que o que estava do outro lado da mesa, tinha certeza que o conhecia. Seu coração estava apertado no peito, algo como uma dor que fez os olhos arderem em lágrimas ácidas que desceram sem permissão. Não foi apenas essa sua reação. Seu estômago embrulhava e embora fosse uma visão com o qual estava acostumado...

     O loiro não tinha mais olhos. Apenas buracos vazios onde os orbes deveriam estar. Estes estavam em um prato na frente do mesmo, assim como várias agulhas com tubos estavam ligados ao pulso do rapaz e levavam sangue até o bule que estava na mesa. Poderiam dá-lo como mortos se o pulmão não mexesse tão suavemente que quase não dava para se notar.

     – Não tenha medo.

     Os olhos azuis se dirigiram ao moreno, vendo aquele suave sorriso demoniacamente carismático. Forçando as próprias pernas fracas se levantou. Podia sentir a aura vinda de trás do homem e mesmo que quisesse mata-lo ali mesmo, tamanho o ódio que sentia pelo que estava vendo, seu corpo não se movia como queria e o medo pareciam amarras prendendo seu corpo fortemente na cadeira. O homem se levantou e serviu o chá para Killua e loiro.

_“Não lute contra quem não pode vencer”_

     A sensação de que conhecia aquele rapaz de vestido não deixava sua mente. Os olhos no prato eram vermelhos, belos escarlates cor de sangue fresco e pareciam lhe fitar incessantemente. Estavam cheios de ira, desejos de vingança, raiva racional, irracional e incontrolável. Apenas após ter o desejo concedido que aqueles olhos pudessem por fim parar de brilhar. Mas, pelo jeito, o a vontade nunca seria saciada e a sede por sangue dos olhos seria eterna.

     – Beba.

     Por um instante pensou que a ordem era para si e olhou para a xícara de porcelana fina. Era uma porcelana branca com desenhos de espinhos rodeando todo o objeto. A alça era um crucifixo e dentro dele o cheiro de sangue fresco podia ser sentido. Mas ao levantar os olhos e ver o moreno segurando a taça nos lábios do loiro enquanto ele bebia do próprio sangue novamente seu corpo gelou e novamente sentiu os olhos arderem e o corpo tremer violentamente.

     – Pode ver como você fica lindo obediente assim? Mais do que qualquer deus mítico da beleza de qualquer era...

_Corra..._

     Podia ver cada parte do corpo do loiro desejando a morte. *Mate-me, mate-me, mate-me... Mate-me logo!* Derrubou a cadeira, se levantando bruscamente. O coração partido por deixar o loiro para trás, mas não havia nada que podia fazer. Não tinha armas, e não se sentia forte o suficiente para encarar aquele moreno. Ele lhe lembrava do próprio Lúcifer no inferno amaldiçoando as almas pecadoras a partir dos próprios erros... Ou com a simples e pura vontade torturar de forma bela.

     Entrou na casa sem saber exatamente o porquê. Sentia que estava fazendo muito aquilo, apenas se deixando guiar por uma realidade doente e desfigurada.

     E novamente, não ouviu a voz no fundo recitando:

 

 

_Não há nada que você possa fazer contra a própria fraqueza._

_“Não lute com ninguém que não possa vencer” Essa frase ecoa irritantemente em sua mente._

_Seu amigo vai continuar sofrendo por causa de covardia sem fim. Você foge com destreza._

_Enquanto isso na mansão de espadas, o outro estava sendo crucificado em uma cruz inversa pelos dementes._


	3. Heal Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título baseado na música Kill Me Heal Me - Skillet

_Ele está no meio da mansão dos amaldiçoados. Se você entrar, nada poderá fazer você sair se não cortar a porta._

_Os mortos vivos perambulam à procura de salvação. “Cure-me, Cure-me, Cure-me, Cure-me”_

_Ele não pode ajudar a todos por mais que tente, o seu amigo. Médicos não salvam gente morta._

_Eles têm corpo de animais, misturados às vontades de quando ainda humanos em uma morte infame._

_Você sobe as escadas, desce as escadas. Está andando por todo lado ouvindo apenas gritos de agonia._

_Todas as portas estão fechadas e o corredor não tem fim. Abra todos, abra todos. Procure seu amigo._

_Apenas uma está aberta, no fim do chão de xadrez. Você pode ouvir os apelos sem harmonia._

_“Cure-me, Cure-me, Cure-me, Cure-me”  Eles gritam, imploram. Cuidado para não correr em direção ao perigo._

 

 

     Olhava para o chão enquanto andava, achando isso completamente curioso. Ele era todo em preto e branco, com visíveis marcas de espadas na cor oposta de cada uma. Até mesmo as escadas tinham essas cores e ao subir, assustou-se por sentir como se estivesse de cabeça para baixo. E pelo jeito dos seus cabelos, estava. Olhou para os lados, desesperado e encolhendo-se por um momento, mas se acalmou ao ver que realmente não iria cair. Como se tivesse cola em seus pés. Se nem mesmo os móveis estavam caindo... Não tinha nada para se preocupar.

     Estar o tempo todo andando sozinho o fazia querer falar com o vento, só para distrair-se, mas era incapaz disso desde que o tremor de seu corpo insistia em não sumir. Poderia se acostumar com cada imagem que já tinha visto e poderia ver, na verdade sentia já estar acostumado, ainda assim havia algo de sombrio em cada lugar que andava, e o motivo disso não era por estar de cabeça para baixo. Sabia bem.

     Aquele lugar não estava vazio. Havia vários... Seres, andando por ali e Killua preferia não estar no caminho deles desde que parecia que os seres não podiam enxergar. Ou talvez não pudessem realmente lhe enxergar. Continuava com passos lentos, até notar novamente que seus cabelos estavam normais e que tudo parecia “virado para cima” novamente. As escadas tinham sumido e na sua frente havia apenas um corredor comprido e sombrio. Tão nevoado quanto o labirinto. Sequer parou para se perguntar como tudo aquilo acontecia. Era apenas normal.

     Sem caminho, continuou andando em frente. Por sorte sempre conseguia notar os seres que estavam vindo, para que não esbarrasse neles. Tinha medo do que aconteceria se fizesse. Mais três passos e começou a ouvir um som, mas dessa vez não era nenhuma música, eram vozes, vozes gritando algo e algo muito parecido. Uma mesma palavra. Ainda não conseguia entender. Apressou o passo, curioso e descuidado, ficando a pouco de encostar-se a um que finalmente pareceu perceber sua presença, mas ignorou-lhe.

     Voltou a andar mais calmamente depois disso, se perguntando quanto tempo tinha andado em meio ao nevoeiro sem chegar a lugar nenhum. E como se lendo seus pensamentos a névoa se tornou menos densa e ele pode ver várias portas de vários formatos diferentes. Ele tentou um azul primeiro, estava trancado. Depois disso ele seguiu em todas, evitando quando algum ser saída de dentro delas, mas nenhuma abria por sua causa. Depois disso notou que mesmo as portas sendo diferentes, as maçanetas eram todas pretas em formato do símbolo de espada.

     Ele não tinha aberto a porta para entrar naquela casa.

     Perguntava-se se não poderia abrir nenhuma que tivesse aquela maçaneta por isso passou a procurar por uma maçaneta diferente. Qualquer coisa fosse a cor, um quebrado, o formato ou o tamanho, mas eram exatamente iguais cada uma. Até pelo menos chegar um uma porta bem maior. Deveria ter ao menos dez metros de altura. Novamente estava com cinco desenhos, coringa, espada, copas, paus, e ouros. Mas essa porta era feito de vidro, um vidro escuro cristalino, mas ainda vidro. De novo maçaneta era quase do tamanho de suas duas mãos juntas e era uma carta.

     O rei de espada.

     O rei de cima usava óculos, parecia sério e segurava um livro com imagens de operações de cura enquanto sua espada parecia um bisturi. Ou melhor, era um bisturi. O de baixo tinha um sorriso sombrio, em seu livro estava um desenho que era uma experiência entre humanos e monstros e o bisturi tinha se transformado em uma serra de mão afiada.

     A familiaridade voltou em seu peito e o arrependimento de ter largado o loiro igualmente. Tinha a impressão que aquela porta não deveria ser aberta, mas mesmo com tudo isso moveu as mãos e a abriu. Estava curioso com o que tinha lá dentro desde que via uma multidão de pessoas em um mesmo lugar e um homem em uma cruz invertida. Elas eram quem parecia gritar agoniadas, mas ainda não entendia a palavra que elas gritavam. Girou a maçaneta e entrou. Havia ali um palco de circo, cheio de gaiolas, cordas e bolas para todos os lados.

     Cure-me!

     Isso era o que eles gritavam. E assim que deu seu primeiro passo dentro do lugar teve a impressão que o homem costurado na cruz invertida tinha virado para si e gritado, mas Killua não ouvia o que ele gritava. Porém podia ver o desespero no olhar, o medo de morrer. Cada minuto um daqueles monstros pareciam mais perto de deixar de só gritar para finalmente atacá-lo e matá-lo.

     Seu corpo se moveu para frente, e a cada passo que dava para mais perto do homem sentia mais olhos em si. Os monstros pareceram ir virando com suas aparências animalescas, mas não lhe atacavam, não faziam nada. O albino não conseguia ver o rosto do homem dali, mas à medida que ia se aproximando seu rosto foi se preenchendo de puro terror.

     Não tinha como ele ter olhado para si, ou gritado. Muito menos gritado.

     Os olhos estavam suturados, assim como a boca e ambos sangravam. Nos olhos um fio como anjos chorando sangue e a boca dois pelos cantos como um vampiro que tinha acabado de se alimentar. Seu corpo estava todo costurado e remendado com peles de cores diferentes, apenas o rosto escapando disso e havia várias argolas em duas filas dos mamilos até perto da virilha. Uma fita negra passava por elas cruzando até o final onde tinha uma fitinha leve.

     Seus olhos não conseguiram sair do homem até que algo brilhou no chão e lá tinha um bisturi. Pegou objeto, se aproximando dos olhos dele e cortando as linhas lentamente, assim como a boca. Engoliu seco e controlou o próprio corpo quando os olhos do homem caíram ao chão e a língua teve o mesmo destino. Mas a ferida não sangrava e alguns segundos depois ele gritava desesperadamente, com a mesma voz esganiçada de um corvo:

     – Cure-me! Cure-me! Cure-me! Cure-me! Cure-me! Cure-me! Cure-me! Cure-me! Cure-me! Cure-me! Cure-me!

     As mãos tremia enquanto tentou continuar soltando-o daquilo, mas cada linha que soltava um pedaço da carne parecia cair, e ele não morria, ele continuava implorando para ser curado. Do que ele queria ser curado? O que era aquilo? Killua não sabia e por um momento desistiu do que estava fazendo. Mas ao se virar todos os olhos das criaturas, naquele momento silenciosas estavam direcionados a si. Eles sequer piscavam com seus olhos de insetos, felinos, peixe. Só lhe encaravam.

     O pé se moveu, mas sentia quase como se fosse ter uma convulsão logo. Ele andou, não notando quando passou a correr e eles continuaram lhe encarando parado. Desceu as escadas normalmente, todos os seres da casa lhe encarando sem fazer nada, mas anda assim de forma que fazia seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Como se eles pudessem ver atrás de si ou imaginar sua morte. Ao chegar à porta da frente tentou abri-la, mas estava trancada como o resto da casa.

     Olhou para trás, agora as criaturas se moviam lentamente, passo a passo, ainda lhe fitando com aqueles olhos demoníacos. Olhou para a fechadura, desesperado, talvez ele conseguisse achar uma chave em algum lugar dali. Porém não havia nenhuma e ele tinha um bisturi o separando daqueles monstros inteiros. Poderia acabar com quinze ou trinta... Mas a casa inteira e com aquele olhar de prêmio? Era impossível.

_Corte e corra..._

     Fez imediatamente, sem nem parar para pensar na voz de dentro de sua mente. Aquela estranha voz que parecia sempre lhe dizer o que fazer. Pegou o bisturi e colocou entre a abertura da porta e abaixou com ela até o chão. E como se a porta fosse feita de pano ela se abriu com o vento. Correu, desesperadamente. E enquanto olhava para as árvores todos os corvos estavam olhando em sua direção também.

     Mas eles tinham olhos rubros, como sangue... Como os olhos do loiro.

     Onde? Onde estava o fim daquela estrada de ouros?

     – Mate-me!

     – Cure-me!

     – Mate-me!

     – Cure-me!

     – Mate-me!

     – Cure-me!

     – Mate-me! Cure-me! Mate-me! Cure-me! Mate-me! Cure-me! Mate-me! Cure-me! Mate-me! Cure-me! Mate-me!

     – MATE-ME!

 

 

_O amigo grita algo para ele. O amigo olha para ele. Mas se não pode ouvir o que ele diz. Mas não se pode ver os olhos._

_É porque não existem mais olhos, não existe mais boca. Está vazio, está vazio, está vazio pela tortura incessante._

_Eles precisam de outra vítima então corra! Aqueles que o fazem sofrer não pararão como objetos falhos._

_Corra antes que o mestre dos corvos, o coringa e o Titereiro encontrem a sua luz e a destruam permanentemente..._


	4. mObscene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título baseado na música de Marilyn Manson.

_Cansado de correr e de andar, tem sede e fome e medo. Mas existe algo nesse lugar afinal?_

_Ele está aqui. Veio te receber, desfilando pela escuridão absoluta com o Deus da Morte a admirá-lo._

_O sorriso cruel esconde verdades e mostra mentiras. Até mesmo sua lágrima é desleal._

_Seu orgulho não permite que fraqueje em frente à figura que desperta um antigo pesadelo._

_Mulher? Homem? Os dois? Sabe a resposta mesmo que seja confuso de se descobrir._

_Mas isso não importa, para onde ele lhe guia? Cuidado quando segui-lo, preste atenção._

_Porém, também não tire os olhos do redor. A escuridão é enganadora e você não pode dormir._

_Porque no palco no meio do nada ele presentará toda sua paixão, vulgaridade e obsessão._

_Olhos verdes e puros, sorriso inocente. Pureza e castidade. Ainda intocado ele observa tudo._

_Ele vê coisas que não estão, ele sorri e fala sozinho, o menininho que é sua luz calorosa._

_Mas não te vê. E você está preso à sua poltrona. Agora, brinque de ser mudo._

_O show das aberrações vai começou. Escórias e anomalias vão lhe entreter de forma amorosa._

 

     Ainda não sabia como tinha saído do caminho de pedras douradas e chegado naquele lugar. Considerando que estava em algum lugar. Não conseguia ver nada à sua frente além de um vazio incompreensível. Sequer sabia de onde estava vindo a luz que iluminava o local de tanta neblina e o caminho parecia de terra, mas não conseguia ver o chão.

    Estava fraco demais para tremer ou correr. Só conseguia dar um passo após o outro.  Os músculos, as costas e os olhos doíam, ardiam, imploravam por um descanso qualquer que fosse. Sua mente parecia pesada e tinha a impressão de estar esquecendo algo ou alguma coisa. Não. Era mais do que algo, mais do que alguma coisa. Sabia que tinha se esquecido de toda uma vida e até mesmo do próprio nome. O que sabia era que todos que tinha visto ou ouvido lhe eram nostálgicos.

     Pelo menos os que poderia considerar humanos de alguma forma... De uma dolorosa forma.

     Deixou o corpo ceder, caindo ao chão e sentindo como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse em suas costas. Os olhos ainda abertos viam dois sapatos de salto se aproximando. Eram sapatos de aparência cara e de um excêntrico tom de rosa. Fosse quem fosse que se aproximava, desfilava como se o próprio Deus fosse algum admirador a observar e babar na imagem. Calmamente. Cada movimento milimetricamente calculado para estar no tempo e na distância perfeita.

     – Olha quem temos aqui ♦. Bem vindo pequeno. 

     Olhos dourados de um tigre faminto, selvagem e esperto foi a última coisa que conseguiu ver.

     Ao acordar a primeira coisa que foi capaz de sentir era que estava em alguma coisa muito macia. Logo esse sentimento mudou para a sensação de algo gelado nas mãos, braços no peitoral e nas pernas que limitavam seu movimento. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, a descarga de adrenalina fazendo seu sangue correr rápido, em brasa, com o coração disparado, respiração descompassada e movimentos bruscos para se libertar das correntes. Porém foi tudo em vão.

     Olhou em volta. Estava, pelo jeito, em um antigo e enorme teatro abandonado. Não demorou muito para ouvir uma música tocar. Uma música totalmente diferente do que esperava ouvir. Um som psicodélico. Logo não estava mais só. Milhares de mulheres, homens e garotos pareceram entrar no local. Algumas com as costas coladas umas ás outras, ombros, pedaços de carne do rosto faltando, ou das costelas. De lingeries, nus, vestidos, corpetes e espartilhos, saltos altos, látex, couro.

     Com coleiras, chicotes, correias. Acorrentadas, vendadas, presas em gaiolas que apareceram do nada, junto a duas taças gigantes de champanhe onde visivelmente duas belas crianças se afogavam nas pontas do palco. Mesmo estando todos deformados, havia uma beleza em cada um. Dos cabelos bem arrumados aos olhos belos aos corpos lascivos que não interessavam o garoto acorrentado de doze anos. Ele estava apavorado em ver como podiam se mover mesmo que estivessem grudados uns aos outros, dilacerados, como podiam se contorcer dentro das taças mesmo depois de minutos se afogando no líquido.

     E bem no meio um pequeno rei sorria e olhava em sua direção. O menino de olhos cor esmeralda parecia estar conversando com Killua mesmo que a distância os impedissem de ouvir um ao outro. Na verdade ele falava sozinho com várias pessoas ao redor que o albino era incapaz de ver. Tentava compreender o porquê do próprio desespero vendo aquela pessoa lá no meio, tão inocente e sorridente no meio de toda uma bagunça obscena que havia começado.

     E não estava falando de só sexo.

     Pessoas arrancavam os próprios membros, olhos, pescoço. Outras pareciam gemer pela imagem e relações sexuais em meio à carnificina. Estupro, assassinado e necrofilia aconteciam tão naturalmente que Killua se perguntava se era o único ser normal dali além do garoto que não se movia. Mas nada disso importava. Estava desesperado. Tinha de se libertar e tirar ele dali antes que fosse tarde demais. Não podia se dar ao luxo do nojo, do medo, da avulsa que sentia com tudo acontecendo à sua volta.

_Tateie embaixo da poltrona..._

     Novamente seguiu aquela voz. Por mais que ela continuasse lhe arrepiando parecia que tudo que ela falava era confiável, de algum jeito, pelo menos naquele momento. Soltou-se, correndo até o amigo, porém, parecia que quanto mais perto do palco queria chegar mais afastado ele se tornava e sempre acabava no mesmo lugar se parasse. Tentou novamente. De novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez. Porém não tinha como.

     Lágrimas desceram. Precisava fazer algo. Aquele menino... Ele não podia ficar ali até que o coringa chegasse. Não sabia como sabia disso, não sabia por que nutria sentimentos tão intensos pelo rei inocente do palco. E isso era irrelevante, desimportante. Precisava tirá-lo dali e isso era a única coisa que não saía de sua mente. O suficiente para as pernas não tremerem diante daquelas pessoas deformadas de sorrisos maliciosos e pensamentos e desejos completamente maldosos.

     Isso pelo menos até a entrada do coringa.

     – Ladies and gentlemen! Sejam bem vindos! Ou melhor, seja bem vindo. ♥

     Os olhos dourados estavam diretamente em sua direção. O tom da voz era completamente malicioso e maldoso. Seu corpo travou completamente, sequer era mais capaz de abrir a boca. O coringa se curvou cordialmente, tirando a cartola que usava em desaparecendo com ela para que um baralho inteiro aparecesse em sua mão. Todos pareceram tomar seus lugares para o Show, menos as crianças que finalmente haviam morrido dentro de todo o champanhe.

     O silêncio era mortal. Apenas a voz do ruivo poderia ser escutada por todo o rescindo.

      O menino parecia feliz em ver o coringa, sorrindo e dando-lhe a mão amigavelmente. O peito de Killua fervia como ferro em brasa. Gritou, vociferou, tentou se levantar, mas estava hipnotizado pelos olhos demoníacos. E mesmo quando o Show começou, não foi capaz de fechar os olhos nem por um segundo.

     A primeira carta cortou o pulso, onde o coringa aproximou os lábios vermelhos, deixando-os ainda mais rubros. O garoto de olhos verdes agora se contorcia, esbravejando em vão. A segunda carta formou uma linha nas coxas pequenas de criança, e os olhos dourados seguiam perfeitamente tudo que fazia. Ele passou a língua nos lábios, como se deliciado com a visão. E certamente, ele estava. Pareci falar coisas no ouvido do pequeno em seus braços, mas Killua duvidava que o moreno era realmente capaz de prestar atenção no que era dito.

♠

Você veio para ver a cena obscena,

Eu sei que esta não é a sua cena.

É melhor que uma cena de sexo

E isso é tão obsceno. Obsceno, yeah

♣

 

     Todos cantavam em uníssono. O ruivo continuou seu trabalho, indo para os mamilos onde cortou e chupou todo o líquido rubro, gritos de dor saindo dos lábios pequenos do garoto no seu colo, mas suspiros e gemidos vindos da plateia. Ninguém podia ver sua ereção por entre as calças, aquio definitivamente era melhor do que puro sexo. Depois de uma longa sessão de tortura o pescoço foi cortado. Mas isso não foi o bastante. Ainda faltava o Grand Finale.

      Lentamente, a língua do coringa foi crescendo. Ele abraçou o corpo pequeno ainda quente enfiando o músculo dentro na borda de um dos olhos e arrancando o glóbulo. Depois fez com o outro lado e ao fim deixou o corpo cair como a de uma boneca de pano no chão. Depois disso Killua petrificou na cadeira ao ver o outro homem chegando, o moreno que brincava com o loiro na festa do chá.

      Eles se aproximaram de forma íntima e o ruivo passou cada glóbulo pela boca para o outro. O corvo apenas sugou as duas, no fim parando e olhando para Killua com um sorriso singelamente sombrio, sem mostrar os dentes, mas tão simpático quanto a lâmina de uma faca penetrando a carne. E era exatamente algo que sentiu ao ver aquele sorriso.

       Estava mergulhado em ódio por eles.

      Tão cego pelas lágrimas que caíam, pelo ódio e pela dor que sequer conseguia mais tremer ou pensar no medo. Estava quase começando a tentar correr para frente de novo, mesmo sabendo que isso seria em vão, quando outra imagem sugou sua força de vontade novamente.

     Algo começou a sair da cruz na testa do moreno. Parecia o bico de um corvo. Depois um rosto começou a sair, formado primeiro de carne para depois ir as penas. Os olhos do menor se esbugalharam mais, a boca aberta quando dois olhos muito verdes puderam ser visto no animal, um pouco maiores do que deveriam ser e até que o corpo todo do animal estivesse formado já tinha apertado tanto a palma da mão com as unhas que sangrava.

     O corvo voou na sua direção e pousou ao seu lado. Grasnava, parecia tentar dizer algo que Killua era incapaz de compreender. Ele pegou o pequeno animal com as duas mãos e pressionou-o contra o próprio peito com cuidado, encolhendo-se, chorando, soluçando enquanto as lágrimas pareciam estar secando aos poucos. Não sabia quanto tempo passou daquele jeito, mas ao levantar os olhos não havia mais ninguém ali além do Homem corvo, do coringa e de si mesmo.

      Houve duas reverências para si e as cortinas se fecharam, deixando à mostra uma grande porta no tecido vermelho. Dessa vez conseguiu se aproximar e mesmo que não quisesse sair dali, a voz no seu ouvido continuava falando.

     _Siga em frente... Você tem de seguir em frente._

Mais arrastava o próprio corpo do que andava àquela altura. Novamente aquela era uma maçaneta bem peculiar. Uma dama de paus. O desenho era uma Miko em cima, sorrindo docemente enquanto embaixo era a mesma Miko, porém com olhos vazios como dois buracos negros. Ainda assim o sorriso era doce em ambas e lhe dava um calor no peito. O tipo que ele odiava estar sentindo em um momento como aquele.

      Naquele inferno onde estava só tinha visto gente sendo torturado e morrendo... O que encontraria depois daquela porta? Talvez conseguisse fazer algo dessa vez. Talvez salvasse a nova pessoa que veria e teria a sensação de conhecer, porque previa que seria assim. A imagem da Miko já lhe era familiar, talvez fosse conhecê-la depois daquela porta.

      Levou a mão até a maçaneta e girou, abrindo a porta e entrando no meio da nova escuridão.

 

_Sangue inocente é doce para o coringa. Excitante. O albino é incapaz de se mover de seu acento privilegiado._

_Os seres asquerosos cantam suas músicas asquerosas. Você precisa se mover, precisa ir para frente e lutar._

_Mas só vai para trás. Lágrimas não vão fazê-lo mais forte. A cena continuará até o Grand Finale pequeno soldado._

_O Corvo dessa vez é um convidado e precisa de alimento. Ele também gosta de olhos verdes para degustar._

_E eles alimentam seu ódio e evidenciam sua fraqueza. “Sinta-se incapaz, sinta-se inútil. E abandone tudo isso.”_

_O pequeno não escuta a voz dizer. Está focado demais no novo filho de olhos puros do Homem corvo._

_É um presente maldito que deixam para si. Uma lembrança de como era patético. Não se esqueceria disso._

_Corra agora. A dama de paus precisa de sua ajuda e não há tempo a perder. Não cometa o mesmo erro de novo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é um extra e espero que não se importe Seme de eu dá-lo para a Mamma Bella *O*. Obrigado por ter lido e me dado sua opinião Mamma *-* Te amo também <3.


	5. Tear You Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título baseado na música de She Wants Revenge.

_Dessa vez ele abre a porta, destemido. Este caminho deixou de ser imposto. É uma escolha._

_Deixar se levar muito pelos sentimentos pode ser perigoso. Não poderá se arrepender._

_Porque ali no meio alguém o espera, e o albino certamente o conhece, vestido daquele jeito._

_Ela, ele, não é assustador. Dê um passo à frente, abrace-o e cuide bem dessa boneca. Ou vai perder._

_Porque o Titereiro está chegando. Também o conhece, mas aquele amor não é o tipo de amor que sente da boneca._

_Segure-a forte. Não a deixe ir. Ela será despedaçada e ele pode sentir isso. Por isso proteja-a como puder._

_Mas apenas força de vontade não ajuda. Não dessa vez, nunca. Ela saiu dos braços seguros com uma felicidade franca._

_A boneca que você conhece não existe mais. Ela foi modificada e aperfeiçoada.  O que você amava não permitiu manter._

 

 

     Seus pés não tremiam mais enquanto entrava na escuridão. Pouco você podia ver à sua frente, mas logo algumas formas puderam ser vistas. Um circo, um circo quebrado, ou ao menos parecia com um. Entrou pelo portão quebrado. Parecia estar completamente vazio, uma sensação de vazio percorrendo pelo seu corpo junto com um arrepio pelo vento gelado. De repente parecia que a temperatura tinha diminuído bruscamente e estava apenas com uma bermuda e sua camisa. 

     O corvinho no seu ombro estava em silêncio, como se entendesse a situação e acreditava que ele entendia bem. Seus olhos rapidamente se acostumaram com a escuridão do local e ele podia ver os brinquedos com mais facilidade. Na verdade o lugar não era um circo, mas um parque de diversões com uma grande tenda no meio. Haviam carrosséis, barracas de tiros, e a grande tenda na verdade era uma casa de espelhos. 

     Mas antes que pudesse entrar nela as luzes ligaram, cegando-o por um tempo. Tentou proteger os olhos com o antebraço abrindo um dos olhos e ouvindo a música do carrossel. Não tinha notado até aquele momento que cada cavalo estava com uma marionete amarrada neles. Marionetes estranhas com várias agulhas pelo corpo onde as cordas se prendiam. E elas eram grandes, do tamanho real de humanos. Elas também estavam nas barracas, no carrinho da montanha russa. Em todos os lugares.

     E a primeira coisa que notou era que não tinham rosto. Tinham cabelos, roupas, tamanhos variados, mas não nariz ou boca, ou até mesmo ouvido. Como se não tivessem sido terminadas. Apenas os olhos estavam lá e um desenho de paus bem no meio. Olhos que eram vazios, vazios como um buraco negro. Tinha a impressão de conhecer aquele tipo de olhar, já ter visto antes. Antes de toda aquela bagunça começar.

     Afastou o olhar, um vento gelado trazendo consigo o nada suave perfume de sangue. Mas não conseguia ouvir nada, nada que denunciasse carnificina ou tortura. Talvez se fosse ao lugar ia se deparar com uma imagem semelhante ao do loiro e ao do homem de óculos... talvez a do garoto de olhos verdes. Preferia que não. Preferia nunca mais ver coisas como aquelas com pessoas dos quais tinha um sentimento tão grande de amizade? Sequer se lembrava deles, mas mesmo assim, achava que era aquela palavra que definiria o que fazia seu peito queimar de ódio e arrependimento.

      A única coisa que tinha certeza naquela hora era que tinha alguém para salvar. Provavelmente.

      Por isso mesmo diante do medo de acabar como nas situações anteriores novamente correu até o lugar. Se chegasse antes de um verdadeiro desastre começar, quem sabe não poderia levar a pessoa para longe daquele lugar? Encontrar uma porta com uma maçaneta estranha e sumir de vez dali. A fraqueza das pernas, os músculos do estômago se tornando um rolo de carne, os olhos inchados e sem sequer mais uma única gota de lágrima que pudesse sair. Esqueceria tudo isso se pudesse ajudar a pessoa que precisaria de si.

     Seu passo se tornou mais lento à medida que chegava ao local de onde o cheiro de sangue saía. Era uma casa, uma casa de bonecas gigante, aberta e com um palco de marionetes no meio. Bem no centro do palco estava uma menina, ou melhor, um garoto vestido de Miko e que parecia dormir tranquilamente. No resto da casa havia mais cinco pessoas. Um homem de cabelos loiro prateados, mergulhado em uma banheira de sangue. Uma mulher vestida à moda vitoriana, presa à parede por tesouras. Um rapaz gordo entre várias bonecas com pedaços do cérebro completamente largadas por cima delas e uma expressão de pavor que faria o mais corajosos dos homens ter um pesadelo. Um senhor velho, parecia dormir em uma cadeira, mas estava desmembrado apenas com a cabeça grudada o tórax. E um jovem, com o belo kimono vermelho completamente aberto, sinais de violação e a parte superior do corpo envolvida por espinhos.

     Curiosamente todos estavam com a barriga aberta e o estômago limpo...

     E finalmente sentiu as pernas perderem o pouco de força que ainda tinham. O estômago cedeu, e o que Killua colocou para fora foi mais do que coisas que tinha comido antes de estar ali. O gosto de suco gástrico ficou na sua língua quando parou. Conhecia a aquelas pessoas. Todos eles... Eram seus familiares. Seu pai, sua mãe, o avô e dois dos seus irmãos. Sua cabeça doía pela lembrança, mas sabia quem eles eram. Como agora sabia de quem era a voz misteriosa em sua mente.

     E falando na voz...

     – Bem vindo de volta, Kill.

     – Aniki...

     Levantou os olhos. Seu irmão usava um terno roxo, praticamente feminino, os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo e usava um chapéu. Os olhos vazios quase lhe davam uma viagem completa novamente por tudo que tinha passado, e por mais que isso fosse assustador também lhe lembrava de que tinha de se forçar a levantar. Fitou o irmão por um bom tempo antes dos olhos voltarem para o outro irmão menor.  Alluka... Tinha de tirar Alluka dali antes que alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse com ela.

     Correu pela casa de bonecas deixando o mais velho para trás. Fazia seu corpo ir com o máximo, se aproximando da irmã e a abraçando como se fosse a última vez que poderia fazer aquilo. Não tinha notado até subir que ela estava encharcada de sangue e tentava imaginar o porquê. Pintava as roupas, o rosto, os pés... Porém, estava aliviado por não ter visto nenhum ferimento e isso era o bastante. Carregou-a até embaixo, sem que ela acordasse, até fora daquele lugar para que pudessem começar a procurar logo a porta. Não a deixaria morrer. Não aguentava mais aquilo.

     – Para onde você está indo com ele?

     O rosto de Illumi curvou levemente para o lado. Mas ele não se moveu quando Killua passou ao lado dele rapidamente. Não precisava falar nada com o irmão mais velho, quase parecia que ele era o culpado de tudo aquilo mesmo sem provas concretas para isso. Poderia parar para pensar no porque a voz dele estava dentro de sua mente durante todo o percurso depois que saísse dali. Mas onde estaria a maldita porta?

     Parou no meio do parque, olhando para os lados sem saber em qual direção ir. Ainda apertava a menina adormecida no peito, e ao olhar na direção que tinha vindo viu uma silhueta bem conhecida se aproximando. Mas não foi só isso que transformou sua coragem em pavor. As marionetes de todos os lugares viraram o rosto, rodando-os sem que o corpo fosse movido e olhando em sua direção. Muitos olhos... Muitos olhos vazios e sem vida. Olhos que pareciam ver através de sua alma e sua fraqueza. Mas ainda assim não eram piores do que o original.

      Deu dois passos para trás, virando-se e correndo para a montanha russa, talvez estivesse lá por causa do perigo, talvez tivesse de atravessá-lo pelo carrinho. Porém o fato que precisaria abrir a porta tinha sido esquecido pelo menor. Assim como o fato de que as marionetes tinham se movido. Pelo menos as que estavam atrás de si.

     Congelou, não se permitindo cair para não machucar a irmã e tentando voltar, mas estavam cercados, não tinham para onde correr. As mãos tremiam, o coração batendo tão rápido e dolorosamente que parecia que ele sairia do corpo por vontade própria. Apertou a menina em seus braços quando um caminho entre as marionetes foram abertos, e Illumi entrou, desfilando até parar a um metro de distância do irmão.

     – Nanika... Acorde.

     A voz foi firme, uma ordem. E como mágica os olhos da menina se abriram mostrando-se idênticos aos buracos negros. Ao contrário do sentimento de invasão dos negros do irmão mais velho aqueles pareciam sugar-lhe para um vazio sem fim. Aquela não era sua irmã. Não mais. Ela era uma boneca oca que parecia apenas ouvir as ordens do moreno.

     – Venha.

     – NÃO!

     O albino gritou, apertando-a em seu corpo o quanto pôde mesmo que ela se debatesse, querendo ir até Illumi. Chorava, segurando-a com toda a força, ela se mostrando forte como nunca tinha sido. O moreno mais velho apenas observava, inexpressivo, imóvel, deixando apenas que as bonecas balançassem de um lado para o outro dando a impressão das cordas estarem frouxas.

     Ela passou a gritar, fazendo seus ouvidos zunirem pela altura e mesmo que seus tímpanos estourassem não podia soltá-la. Talvez um pouco de sua irmãzinha ainda estivesse ali dentro, mas se a deixasse ir ela seria despedaçada, não podia permitir isso. Não podia, não podia.

     – Kill, você quer saber quem fez aquilo com a nossa família?

     Não respondeu. Ele estava tentando lhe distrair e afrouxar o aperto em Alluka não era uma escolha. Mesmo que não fosse a intenção machucá-la, precisava fazer isso, pelo bem dela.

    – Foi Alluka. Ele estava com fome, incrivelmente com fome. Enlouqueceu depois de seu desaparecimento. E comeu as entranhas do próprio sangue. – Illumi sorria, como se estivesse dando uma importante informação. Ele só podia estar errado, estava tentando lhe manipular, mas... Fazia sentido não era? Pelo jeito que o sangue estava no corpo pequeno dela. –Infelizmente eu tive de transformá-la nessa boneca, porque seria uma infelicidade se ela tentasse te matar. Eu não poderia permitir. Mas então, Killua, solte-a. Nanika é minha.

     Estava em choque. Mesmo assim mordeu o lábio inferior e não deixou o seu corpo fraquejar diante da força dela. Porém apenas força de vontade não bastou. Lentamente ela foi se libertado de seu abraço, parecendo ficar cada vez mais forte, desesperada para voltar para seu mestre. Assim que ela se soltou totalmente ambos caíram no chão, ela para frente e o albino para trás. A garota engatinhava, se levantando para poder correr para o lado de Illumi que a virou de frente e abraçou o pescoço dela, tudo sem tirar os olhos de Killua.

     Só decidiu fazer algo sobre a cena quando viu o pequeno corvo aparecer novamente e bicar Illumi. E em menos de um segundo a mão do mais velho se moveu, cortando fora a cabeça do animal sem hesitar minimamente. Os olhos ficaram úmidos, porém não conseguia mais chorar, não tinha lágrimas mais para isso.

     – Aniki... Por favor...

     – Corra.

     – Aniki... Eu faço qualquer coisa...

     – Corra.

     Ia pedir para que ele trouxesse Alluka de volta. Não se importava se ela tinha feito aquilo ou por que. Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Não podia ser verdade. Esperava acordar em sua cama confortável, talvez suando e com o coração palpitando, mas só podia ser um grande pesadelo. Segurou a blusa onde estava o coração, apertando forte como se isso pudesse acalmá-lo e diminuir a dor. Como se pudesse se forçar a ficar mesmo que sua mente repetisse aquele palavra o tempo todo.

     Correr... Mas como poderia correr deixando sua irmãzinha lá?

     Fechou os olhos forte, e quando o abriu ela estava menos de dois centímetros do seu rosto. Rápida, assustadora com um sorriso divertidamente medonho brincando nos lábios. Levantou-se, afastando-se dela instintivamente e correndo por um corredor que tinha se formado pelos bonecos. A forma como eles se moviam lhe dava enjoo, sempre de um lado para o outro, sempre olhando em sua direção, em ritmo, irritantemente iguais. Os paus em seus rostos pareciam dançar e zombar de sua covardia.

     O caminho terminava na grande tenda. Era uma casa de espelhos, em um caminho em caracol. Correu, mesmo hesitante. Imagens do loiro, do homem de óculos, do pequeno moreno de olhos verdes, todos aparecendo em cada um dos espelhos repetidamente. O caminho pareceu se deformar, e de repente todas as imagens se tornaram um coração, um grande caminho de corações que iam derretendo à sua volta, desintegrando, putrefando, partindo, despedaçando.

     _“Você não está qualificado para ter amigos”_

_“Não enfrente quem não pode vencer”_

_“Vai abandoná-lo? Você vai porque é sua natureza”_

_“Um dia você se perguntará ‘eu posso vencê-lo’ e trairá o seu amigo”_

Seu peito queimava como brasa ao chegar ao fim, tossia, caindo de joelhos no chão, quase sem forças sequer para olhar pela porta. Sentia-se quebrado. Cada caminho que tinha percorrido, cada imagem que tinha visto tinha lhe tirado um pouco de si, arrancado, cortado. Estava despedaçado. Despedaçado em orgulho, na vontade própria, na esperança de poder salvar quem lhe era importante.

     Porém, mesmo com tantos sentimentos um arrepio o fez virar-se para trás. E ela estava lá com o mesmo sorriso de antes, um pouco mais inocente. Era apenas uma garota... Apenas a imagem de uma menina que deveria ser feliz. Sua irmãzinha, onde ela estava? Aquele garoto não era mais Alluka, não poderia reconhecê-lo.

     – Killua! Você está indo embora? Não vá Killua, fique. Nanika será uma boa garota.

      A mesma voz, o mesmo jeito de falar, menos no fato de que aquela coisa lhe chamava de Killua. Arrastou-se para longe com os pés, as costas se encontrando com a madeira quente da porta. Olhou para a maçaneta de às de copas, sem conseguir analisá-la como tinha feito com os outros. Só queria parar de tremer e colocar as mãos lá. Abrir aquela porta e sumir daquele lugar, acordar daqueles pesadelos. Já tinha percorrido ouros, espadas, coringa, paus... Aquele era o último não era? Poderia ter um pouco de paz depois daquilo?

    Virou-se, abrindo a porta o mais rápido que pôde e sentindo a manga sendo segurada por ela. Com o coração na mão ele deu um tapa, vendo o rosto se contorcer em visível tristeza e sussurrando um sinto muito. A boneca poderia ser assustadora e quebrada, mas também havia algo nela que ainda era sua irmãzinha, mesmo que não pudesse encontrar isso? Achava que sim, mas não poderia fazer nada. Porque era fraco. Porque só queria um fim para tudo aquilo.

     E assim que seu corpo caiu do outro lado da porta, o chão desapareceu. Mas não fazia mal.

 

 

_Titereiro arrancou a alma dela, nada se pode fazer contra isso. Escolha seu caminho. Dê o primeiro passo._

_Não há nada que possa fazer por ela também. O coração será partido, mas o pequeno albino tem de ir. Abandone tudo._

_Abrace sua covardia, medo e arrependimento. Viva com isso, eternamente patético. Não pode escapar disso._

_Eles te guiam, as marionetes das trevas, dançam e caçoam de sua incapacidade. Mas só pensa em sair desse mundo._

_Deixe o pesadelo para trás. Depois da porta pode estar o fim de seu sofrimento ou o início de um pior desespero._

_Talvez a morte seja agradável, mais do que a solidão que provavelmente lhe cercará no novo caminho._

_Finalmente talvez a queda tenha um fim e o coração se despedace e se torne entorpecido como quer o Titereiro_

_Mais seus olhos pesam, e você não consegue pensar em nada. Sua consciência se vai. Tudo bem, entre no doce sonho._


	6. Sweet Dreans (Are Made of This)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título baseada na música de Marilyn Manson.

_Escuridão o cerca mesmo nos sonhos. Mas tudo sempre acaba e é hora de abrir os olhos._

_A luz da lua nunca foi tão ofuscante, e há muito não sentia um cheiro tão agradável._

_Era apenas tudo um pesadelo e isso te acalma, mas não iluda. A escuridão tem filhos._

_Precisa garantir que está tudo certo e a boneca dorme na cama. Sim, ela está adorável._

_Alivie-se e liberte-se. Pesadelos sempre vão e o final é feliz. Tudo foi embora, e não precisa mais se preocupar._

_Amanhã terá biscoitos quentes e presentes para compartilhar. Felicidade para todos os lados, luzes a iluminar._

_Dançar um pouco na noite, ter histórias contar. Um pouco de leite antes da meia noite, para o sono convidar._

_Véspera de Natal, o albino festeja. O calor está de volta e as cores lindamente intensas. A magia está no ar._

 

 

     Killua abre os olhos lentamente antes de se lembrar da queda. O corpo move de forma desesperada para frente, estava suado, com o coração acelerado assim como a respiração. Olhou para os lados, a luz da lua machucando seus olhos por um leve momento, mas estava aliviado por poder vê-la, mostrando isso com um suspiro pesado. Seu quarto tinha um cheiro suave e aconchegante. Conhecido.

     Levantou apressadamente. Aquele cheiro era de Alluka. Ainda podia se lembrar de cada partezinha do sonho, desde o labirinto, passando pela festa do chá, o palco do circo, o teatro abandonado e por fim o parque de diversões... Alluka. Alluka tinha de estar ali, dormindo tranquilamente. Abriu a porta da onde ela estava com força, criando um baque alto e assustando-a. Sorriu largamente, vendo a menina despertar, coçando os olhos ainda sonolenta.

     – Onii-chan...

     Aproximou-se, abraçando-a com força. Alluka sorriu ainda sonolenta, fechando os olhos e se acomodando no corpo do irmão maior. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não importava desde que o irmão estivesse a abraçando daquele jeito.

     – Me desculpe. Pode voltar a dormir.

     Deixou um beijo na testa dela e sorriu, cobrindo-a antes de sair do quarto. Tinha muitas coisas para se preparar no nascer do dia. Queria que fosse inesquecível, caloroso. Queria ver o sorriso da irmã menor até se cansar. Fazer tudo que ela quisesse, deixar que ela visse as luzes das árvores de natal à noite dar um presente e deixar os biscoitos e o leite para o Papai Noel como Alluka tinha lhe pedido no dia anterior. Talvez fosse bom se ela tivesse um pouco para adormecer também.

     Assim que o sol nasceu saiu de casa. Algo parecia estranho, muito estranho. A rua estava deserta, não conseguia ver nada, nem ninguém. As luzes de natal ainda estavam acesas mesmo sendo dia. Continuou andando, entrando em lojas e mesmo que todas estivessem abertas, não via sequer uma pessoa dentro delas. Os belos enfeites e luzes. Tudo continuava lindo como se as pessoas simplesmente tivessem sumido. Talvez eles fizessem algo diferente na manhã do dia vinte e quatro. Ou não.

    Voltou para casa e passou um tempo com Alluka, brincando e quando anoiteceu deu as mãos para ela e saiu novamente. Estava sentindo uma grande agonia, um aperto inexplicável no peito, mas não podia deixar a irmã sem ver a árvore que queria tanto. A cidade estava vazia e tudo continuava lindo. Depois disso, podiam ir apenas embora. Os passos da pequena ecoavam, diferente dos seus, silenciosos. O caminho era longo, aquela era uma grande cidade. Mas apenas mais uma curva e estariam na praça onde a árvore de natal de 75 metros de altura. Lembrava que ela estava enfeitada lindamente.

     Não naquela noite.

     Muitos poderiam dizer que o vermelho, branco e verde eram as cores do Natal... Porém, naquela praça. Havia falta do verde. A árvore, os prédios, a lagoa congelada... Tudo estava no mais completo vermelho.  O cheiro de sangue se espalhava, suave como se a neve tivesse sugado o fragrância para que não se espalhasse muito. Corpos enfeitavam a árvore e no topo dela em vez de uma estrela havia apenas um enorme coração. Copas.

     Começou a correr com a irmã, a abraçando e tampando os olhos dela. Não podia ser verdade. Achava que era tudo apenas um pesadelo. O conforto de estar em uma cama quente, do cheiro de Alluka tinha lhe feito esquecer-se de uma coisa. Ainda tinha uma porta. Ainda um desafio para atravessar. Após ter essa lembrança seu corpo parou, a respiração falhou e sentiu a visão tremer. Tinha passado sozinho pela porta então... Quem estava em seus braços?

     Afastou o rosto da menina lentamente, o rosto aparecendo aos poucos. Mas não havia rosto, apenas uma enorme marca de copas bem no meio do que deveria ser a face. O corpo estava frio e duro como uma boneca de madeira. Gritou, com todas as forças. Largando-a e se afastando. Correndo pelas ruas onde só conseguia ver as marcas.

      Apenas continuou correndo... Correndo para o mais longe possível, mas no fim voltou para a praça.

      Ela estava limpa, limpa e completamente vazia. A mesma música de natal do labirinto tocava, da mesma forma. A única coisa que tinha lá era uma linda, e dessa vez perfeita boneca de Alluka, embrulhada embaixo da árvore de natal. Nada mais e nada menos do que uma boneca de porcelana perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita. Perfeita.

Morta.

 

♥

 

     Os passos não ecoaram no labirinto. Andava elegantemente, embora os passos não fossem tão perfeitos, havia neles uma suavidade que junto com o leve balançar poderia fazer qualquer pessoa ficar hipnotizado. Mas claro, não tanto quanto Hisoka conseguia fazer.

    Chegou bem ao meio, trazendo aqueles vários carrinhos de brinquedo com todos os doces que ele gostava. Pegou uma das caixinhas de música, girou a manivela e a fez tocar novamente. Um belo garoto de cabelos brancos, olhos fechados estava sentado em um trono. As roupas eram formais, belas. O moreno foi até lá, soltando o carrinho e deixando mais doces em volta além do resto que já havia no local. Também brinquedos, ursos, skates, bicicletas, um pouco de tudo.

     E vários corações humanos em frascos de cristais transparentes.

     Ajoelhou-se próximo a ele. Pegando a mão pequena nas suas suavemente e tocando os cabelos com a outra, sentindo os fios macios. O menino ainda respirava, suave, mergulhado em um sonho profundo. Um doce sonho. Sorriu, um sorriso nada singelo, nada doce, porém certamente cheio de um amor distorcido, obsessivo. Seus lábios se aproximaram dos dele em um toque delicado e antes de afastar permitiu-se sentir o suave cheiro de criança que saía do corpinho.  

     – Tadaima, Kill.

 

_Porém, pesadelos sempre voltam não importa o quanto tente afastá-los. Principalmente quando o sono é profundo._

_Você nunca sairá daí. Finais felizes não existem e pesadelos nunca vão. Preso no amor de copas. Do Titereiro. Submisso._

_Seu sono é guardado por músicas, ursos, açúcar e corações. Nunca acordará. Sempre será bem cuidado._

_Sangue. Morte. Carnificina. Gritos. Horror. Terror. Doces sonhos são feitos disso. Doces sonhos são feitos disso..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> Espero que tenha apreciado Seme <3~ Novamente, eu te amo <3 Feliz natal *-*!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Seme~ Não foi fofo, mas esse é o meu presente de Natal para você! Espero que aprecie <3 Te amoo!!! S2


End file.
